Zoologie
by Kalas1209
Summary: On apprend plein de choses au zoo.Les animaux, la nature... Mais aussi combien les félins peuvent être très...câlins.


**Zoologie**

_**Petit OS complètement débile et absolument pas sérieux, lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Résumé**: _On apprend plein de choses au Zoo. Les animaux, la nature… Mais aussi combien les félins peuvent être très… câlins._

* * *

**« -Ouais!!**

**-Tyson, ne cris pas.**

**-Mais c'est génial le zoo! »**

Kai soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait! Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation…

C'était un jour radieux d'un mois de Juillet particulièrement chaud. Limite caniculaire, en fait… ce qui mettait d'une humeur de chien le capitaine de cette équipe de gamins surexcités qu'étaient les Bladebreakers. Enfin, au goût de Kai, bien entendu…

C'était un jour comme un autre, pendant les grandes vacances, au japon. Un jour de plus où il aurait dû rester au lit, tient… Tout plutôt que d'être obligé de faire la nounous de ses coéquipiers. Son royaume pour un peu de paix!

C'était visiblement trop demandé…

Ainsi, contraint de supporter la visite du nouveau parc zoologique de la ville, Kai se contenta de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de suivre tranquillement le reste du groupe. Les plus jeunes, à l'avant, s'extasiaient devant toutes sortes de bestioles. Vraiment, s'en était désespérant…

Puis, inévitablement, vint le moment de la journée qu'il redoutait le plus: l'heure de nourrir la « bête »…

**« -J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!**

**-Allez, vient, Tyson, on va cherché de quoi manger. **Proposa le blondinet.

**-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis! **S'écria l'estomac sur pattes.

**-Tu viens avec nous Kenny?**

**-Oui. »**

Les trois plus jeunes de l'équipe laissèrent leurs deux amis seuls, en tête à tête…

**« -On va voir les tigres en attendant?**

**-Hm. »**

Le chinois soupira discrètement et, accompagné de son capitaine, se dirigea vers la fausse aux tigres. Quels animaux fantastiques, ces tigres! De loin, on pourrait presque jurer qu'ils sont inoffensifs… comme de gros chats. Du coin de l'œil, Ray aperçu que non seulement Kai se fichait pas mal des tigres mais qu'en plus il semblait près à foutre le camp.

**« -… Ils sont d'un ennuyeux… »**

Là, s'en était trop! Ray ne pouvait tolérer un tel discours!

**« -Mais c'est seulement parce qu'ils s'ennuient! Normal, ils n'ont rien pour se distraire et il fait chaud! »**

Kai tiqua.

Rien pour se distraire, hein…?

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son compagnon boudait dans son coin.

Subtilement, discrètement, il s'écarte. Il fait le tour, se positionne derrière son coéquipier et…

_**« -WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! »**_

Là, ça promettait d'être… intéressant.

Pendant ce temps, la pauvre victime; Ray; se releva tant bien que mal et remarqua un détail…

_GrrrRrrrrrrrrRRRrrrrrrrrGrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr_

Quels animaux fantastiques, ces tigres!… Il suffisait de leur balancer un petit jouet et ils s'animaient…

Trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent, septiques, de leur capitaine qui, bras croisés sur la barrière, observait avec intérêt la fausse aux tigres.

**«-Kai? Il est où Ray? **Demanda le Chef.

**-…**

_**-A L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIDE!!!!**_

**-RAY! »**

Les garçons se penchèrent vers la barrière et constatèrent… l'horreur! Ray, leur ami, leur cuisinier attitré… il était tombé dans la fausse aux tigres! Et pire! Les tigres semblaient être à deux doigts de le rajouter à leur menu!

Très vite, ils oublièrent qu'une seule personne n'avait pas bougé…

Et oui, il fallait sortir leur ami de là!

**« -Ray! Utilise Driger pour les faire fuir! On va te chercher de l'aide! »**

Ils partirent en courant chercher du secours, laissant leur capitaine aider, autant qu'il le pouvait, leur ami…

Paniqué à l'idée de finir très prochainement ses jours dans l'estomac d'un félin, le jeune chinois suivi les conseils de ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était pas si bête… Driger était un tigre, non? Un spectre, d'accord, mais un tigre quand même…

Décidé, il lança sa toupie.

Aussitôt, le comportement des félin changea du tout au tout…

Quels étranges et incroyables animaux, ces tigres… C'est du moins ce que constatât Kai. D'agressifs, ils pouvaient devenir très…câlins.

Intrigué, il observa son cobaye courir dans tout les sens, poursuivi par les femelles tigres… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper et traiter comme un de leur petit. Léchouillé de partout, coincé entre les pattes des femelles… pris de panique.

_**« -Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!! Pitié! Sort moi de lààààààààà! Aide-moi! Fais quelque chose! N'importe quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! »**_

Très bien.

Il allait l'aider: c'était son jour de bonté…

Kai pris une bonne poignée de pop-corn et les jeta à la tête de son _ami_.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_**Et là j'ai envi de rajouter « pauvre Ray »… Et vous? Lol**_

_**Kai est un « peu » sadique, vous trouvez pas?**_

_**Allez, Tcaho!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
